


Donnant-donnant

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, I'm not sure how to tag this one, One Shot, blowing off steam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaho entre dans la boutique de Yuuko parce qu'elle a un souhait à faire exaucer. Un souhait dont la réalisation et le prix pourraient être compris en un seul acte ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donnant-donnant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux poupées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334962) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Sauver les apparences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475073) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Donnant-donnant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** xxxHOLiC/CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichihara Yūko/Mizuki Kaho ; mention de Clow/Yūko, Kaho/Tōya et Kaho/Eriol  
>  **Genre :** rencontre un peu trop forcée  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** rencontre tarifée  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-CCS/TWT sur Holic  
>  **Avertissement :** merci CLAMP pour les couples _skeevy_ ; un personnage excuse des relations (chastes) entre une personne majeure et des mineurs.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1700+

Il est rare qu’une cliente entre dans la boutique de Yūko d’un pas décidé. C’est pourtant ce qui arriva ce jour-là. Alors que la plupart des autres arrivent en ayant l’air d’être tombées là par hasard, sans savoir ce qu’elles y faisaient, cette jeune femme franchit la clôture résolument. Si Yūko s’étonna, ce fut de l’attitude de sa visiteuse, pas de sa simple venue. Mais elle n’en montra pour ainsi dire rien, que de l’amusement. De toute façon, son expression était noyée par son évaluation de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Mademoiselle, bonjour.  
\- C’est bien une boutique où l’on réalise les vœux, ici ?  
\- C’est cela même. Quelqu’un vous en a donné l’adresse ?  
\- Non, non ; je le savais en arrivant ici, c’est tout.  
\- Tiens donc. Comme ça, en touchant mon _kekkai_ ? Aurais-je affaire à une presciente ?  
\- Vous pourriez dire cela ainsi. Il en va de même pour vous ? »

Yūko éluda cette question et passa immédiatement à l’essentiel :  
« Je ne sais pas tout : dites, quel vœu vous amène vers moi.  
\- He bien, j’attendais que vous me le disiez, » répondit la visiteuse sans se départir d’un sourire.

Yūko tapota son fume-cigarette, son intérêt piqué.  
« Ah. Une affaire compliquée, semble-t-il. Vous saviez que vous deviez venir à moi. Mais vous ne saviez pas pour quel vœu exactement ?  
\- C’est cela.  
\- Ou vous ne voulez simplement pas vous l’avouer. »

La cliente observa un moment de silence. Yūko attendit patiemment la fin de ses réflexions.  
« C’est... c’est toujours, possible, oui.  
\- Bien. Mettez-vous à l’aise, et discutons-en. Maru, Moro ? installez donc notre cliente.  
\- On va faire du thé !  
\- Du thé pour la maîtresse et sa visiteuse ! »

Un tourbillon rose et bleu passa en un instant. Aussitôt arrivées à l’appel de leur maîtresse, aussitôt à nouveau disparues à l’intérieur de la maison pour accomplir ses ordres.  
Yūko fit signe à leur nouvelle invitée de se mettre à l’aise, elle-même se renfonçant avec délices dans les coussins moelleux pour poursuivre leur conversation. 

« Alors racontez-moi. Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Est-ce pour une analyse divinatoire, ou juste pour se présenter ?  
\- Les deux, très chère.  
\- Uniquement si cela n’affecte pas mon second travail, alors. Enfin, si j’ai dû venir à vous, c’est que c’était prévu et sans risque pour cela, je suppose...  
\- Votre second travail étant ?  
\- Prêtresse. »  
Yūko hocha la tête, appréciant l’information.

« Et à part cela ?  
\- Je me nomme Mizuki Kaho, enseignante en primaire. Je suis passée par le secondaire aussi. Et je m’occupe du Sanctuaire Tsukimine.  
\- Intéressant. »

Maru et Moro revinrent avec un plateau chargé d’une théière, deux tasses et un monceau de petits gâteaux sucrés.  
Yūko remarqua,  
« Vous n’avez fait aucune réflexion sur mes fillettes, Mademoiselle l’institutrice ?  
\- Parce qu’elles ne relèvent pas de mon ressort. Ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires, et ça n’est pas à moi de m’en mêler.  
\- Donc nous nous concentrons uniquement sur votre problème, sans nous disperser.  
\- S’il vous plaît.  
\- J’ai votre nom, celui du temple où vous servez ; votre date de naissance ? »

Sans faire de coquetterie pour cacher son âge, elle la lui livra.

Lisant le reste dans son aura, Yūko conclut ;  
« Vous possédez des pouvoirs de type lunaire. Clairvoyance. Vous êtes liée à Clow Read. »

Ce disant, les yeux de Yūko étincelèrent, étonnant Kaho. 

« Clow Read ?  
\- Un magicien. »

Puis d’un geste, Yūko balaya ce pan de la conversation, comme s’il n’avait pas d’importance, pour revenir se concentrer sur Kaho elle-même. 

« Vous êtes belle, vous avez un travail enrichissant, un compagnon formidable.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et pourtant cela ne vous suffit pas. Vous aimez les enfants ? »

Kaho se raidit, sur la défensive.  
« Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Votre métier vous plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Vous vous cabrez pourtant à son évocation.  
\- C’est que... Eriol est bien jeune, en apparence. Tōya l’était aussi, pour de vrai. Intérieurement, ils font bien plus âgé, mais... qu’en diraient les gens ? »

Yūko pesa soigneusement sa réponse. 

« C’est une question de pouvoir. Leur magie est – _était_ – supérieure à la vôtre, d’où votre attirance. Rien d’anormal là-dedans.  
\- Pourtant...  
\- Ensuite, le fait qu’ils vous plaisent même en ayant réalisé cela, ça va chercher dans la compatibilité entre les êtres.  
\- Il n’y a jamais rien eu de sexuel, murmura Kaho.  
\- Nous touchons du doigt le problème. »

Yūko expira une longue, longue volute de fumée et attendit que les dernière arabesques s’évanouissent dans l’air, comme si elle y lisait confirmation de ce qu’elle devinait, avant de poursuivre. 

« Intérieurement, c’est un homme adulte, mais son corps est celui d’un enfant. Votre morale répugne à vous engager physiquement avec lui, et d’ailleurs il est possible que si vous le tentiez malgré tout, son corps vous fasse défaut.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Vous avez beau vous aimer, vous êtes malheureuse avec lui. »

Ces mots touchèrent Kaho droit au cœur. Mais, plus encore que la conclusion, c’est la base du développement qui la blessa : c’était _trop_ juste. Non, elle n’était pas malheureuse ! juste un peu frustrée. Mais tout le reste deviné… 

« Vous parlez d’Eriol comme si vous le connaissiez.  
\- Je vous connais vous, là, je vois votre vie. Et – les yeux de Yūko se voilèrent – j’ai connu Clow. »

Yūko se plaça derrière Kaho, posa les mains sur son cou et se pencha au-dessus d’elle. Ses cheveux glissèrent. Elle la regardait maintenant d’au-dessus, à l’envers. Et dans son regard, quelque chose avait changé. Tout à coup, elle n’était plus la maîtresse devineresse et Kaho sa cliente. La nature de la transaction en cours était décidée. 

« Votre souhait est simple : du plaisir. Le prix à payer est simple lui aussi. »

Kaho cilla. Simple ? Ça l’était beaucoup trop pour être honnête. Une bête histoire de chair ? de désir animal frustré ? et cette femme, cette inconnue, proposait de le résoudre, comme cela, alors qu’elles ne se devaient rien à l’autre ? Qu’est-ce qui les liait, pour se lancer dans une aventure pareille .. ?

« Faites-vous cela pour… à cause de ce Clow ?  
\- Oui. Et Non. Pour vous avant tout. »

L’idée, énoncée ainsi, révoltait Kaho. 

« C’est horrible ce que vous me proposez là.  
\- Comment donc ?  
\- Vous utiliser ainsi, et au détriment d’Eriol...  
\- Qui vous dit que c’est de l’utilisation ? contra Yūko. Cela marche dans les deux sens. Et quelque chose me dit que cela ne déplaira pas à votre Eriol, rassurez-vous. »

Au contraire de la rassurer, cette idée inquiétait Kaho. Yūko, toujours sûre d’elle, séductrice, ajouta,

« Votre entrée dans ma boutique n’est pas un ordre que je reçois. La solution que je vous offre est mon propre choix. Si vous ne me plaisiez pas, je ne vous proposerais pas d’exaucer ainsi ce vœu. À vous de décider si vous acceptez ou non. »

Kaho en resta toute interdite, méditant cette étrange situation devant sa tasse de thé. Pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère, Yūko s’offrit une petite plaisanterie à ce sujet ;

« Oh, et mes filles n’ont pas assaisonné le thé ni les biscuits aux aphrodisiaques, non plus. Vraiment, ne croyez pas que je vous force la main. »  
…dit-elle en la lui prenant, caressante.  
« Notre rencontre était inévitable mais j’aime que les actes de chacun viennent de leurs propres choix. Surtout dans ce domaine. »

Sans brusquerie mais avec fermeté, Kaho retira sa main. 

« C’est trop soudain, s’excusa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas.  
\- Mais vous ne rejetez plus l’idée en bloc, affirma Yūko, encourageante.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Libre à vous de vous retirer là… et de revenir une autre fois quand vous y verrez plus clair. »

Kaho ne rejetait pas l’idée d’y réfléchir, en tout cas. Elle savait bien qu’une fois ressortie de cette étrange boutique, même si elle voulait oublier cette rencontre, jamais elle ne le pourrait. Quoiqu’il arrive, elle allait devoir y repenser intensément par la suite. 

« Je sais que même avec une prescience pour vous souffler ce que vous allez faire ensuite, vous êtes une jeune dame bien élevée et réservée et que ne voulez pas précipiter les choses avec quelqu’un que vous venez à peine de rencontrer. »

Elle l’avait pourtant fait par le passé… toutefois sans jamais aller aussi loin que Yūko le suggérait aujourd’hui. Elle avait à peine rencontré Tōya qu’elle savait qu’elle aurait une histoire sérieuse avec lui, et, étant encore bien jeune elle-même, stagiaire tout juste sortie du lycée et pleine d’envies pour la vie, elle n’avait vu aucune objection à lui témoigner tout de suite son attachement immédiat. La réserve que Yūko lisait en elle désormais était venue plus tard, avec l’expérience. 

« Prenons cela comme un premier rendez-vous, donnons-nous le temps de faire connaissance. »

Le terme de _rendez-vous_ n’était pas exactement au goût de Kaho, mais l’idée derrière avait sa logique, à laquelle elle acquiesça. 

« Je vous attendrai, assura Yūko, non comme une promesse pleine d’espoir, mais comme l’énoncé simple d’une vérité. »

En prenant congé, Kaho savait aussi bien qu’elle que, oui, elle reviendrait la voir. C’était une certitude. Quant à ce qu’il arriverait alors… là au moins, l’avenir gardait une part de mystère.


End file.
